Murlance: Vigilante Lawyers
by NeoTyson
Summary: AU where Matt Murdock met Laure Lance during college thanks to Foggy. Takes place during the five years Oliver Queen was away.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

 **Vigilantes at Law**

 _The unexpected first date_

"Why did you insist on coming to this party when you know we need to be studying?" Matt complains to his best friend, Foggy. The two college students are at a party which isn't Matt's cup of tea. He would much rather be home getting school work done or hang with Foggy somewhere that's not so loud.

"Oh come on Matt live a little you are one of the smartest geeks I know. Surely you can take some time away from the books and party some." Foggy tease knowing Matt is up to date with his studies.

"It's one thing if we just went out to drink, it's another for a blind guy to attempt and dance without knocking into people," Matt argues earning a playful shove from Foggy.

"You don't need to worry about that when you have your wingman here to make sure you don't fall over. Besides me and you both know you would like some alone time with Ms. Lance." Foggy smirks once he sees a slight blush form on Matt's face. Laurel Lance is the main reason why Matt even bother to come to the event for he has developed a crush on her since Foggy introduce the two.

"Come on Foggy while I appreciate that you had introduced me to her, she's dealing with a lot with her friend and sister's death, and I don't think I am a good match for her." He expresses remembering his reaction to finding out about her previous relationship with the well-known playboy Oliver Queen. Even though it has been a few years since his passing, Matt feels that she wouldn't go for a guy like him.

"Who are you and what did you do to charming Matt Murdock?" Foggy asks in a joking matter even though he hates seeing the lack of confidence side of him.

"He got replace over with the realistic version that doesn't want to get his hopes up," Matt answers with a sad smile.

"Dude I'm telling you she's into you. First off she is single, and when you two first met it was like instant chemistry. All you got to do is take her out, get to know each other and tada a new couple has been forming thanks to yours truly." Foggy explains hoping that the pep talk will change his train of thought towards Laurel since he got a date with a girl named Marci tonight.

"You think it's that simple?" Matt raises an eyebrow at him.

"I don't know; guess you get to find out now. Hey, Laurel, you are looking lovely this evening." Foggy said out of nowhere catching Matt off guard.

"Wait. What?" Matt mutters and quickly turns the other direction, and though he couldn't see, he instantly recognizes that scent of Laurel Lance in his presence.

"Hey Foggy, Matt glad you could make it." Laurel greets them wearing a beautiful black dress that fit her nicely with her dark blonde a little wavy. She was happy to see that Matt accepted the invite despite not being a party guy.

"Hi Laurel, and I'm glad I could make it. I must say it doesn't take a man with sight to know that you always look good." Matt compliments her with Foggy rolling his eyes in amusement over Matt's pickup lines.

She warmly smiles at him. "I don't know about that but thank you."

"Your welcome." Matt smiles back feeling a little of his usual confidence coming back. At this time Foggy sees that he was about to become the third wheel, meaning his plan was coming together perfectly.

"Crap I got to go find Marci she should be here by now, let me go find her." Foggy comes up with an excuse to leave Matt and Laurel to themselves.

Laurel faces Matt with a smirk and asks, "Is that supposedly his lame way of giving us alone time?"

Matt rubs the back nervously not expecting Foggy to bail like this. "Um if it is I'm sorry about that."

"No it's fine, but maybe we go outside where it's quieter and fewer people around." Laurel offers, allowing Matt to hook his arm around hers to lead him outside of the building.

"Of course, lead the way." They end up going to Belly burger, the closest food spot in the area and enjoy each other's company.

"You can't go wrong with Belly Burger, no matter what state that has it," Laurel said as their waiter comes out with the food they order.

"Most definitely wouldn't have thought of eating here if it wasn't for you," Matt responds before eating some fries. "So do feel adjusted down here at the college?"

"Yes, I do. I needed to get away with everything that had occurred in my life in Starling City. Feels good to get a fresh start in a way and so far." Laurel answers honestly. While there are certain things she misses being away from home, she couldn't deal with the negatives like her parents divorcing leading to her dad to gain a drinking problem.

Matt nods in understanding. "I could say the same about me with the hell I been through after the accident. I guess in a way we are alike in some ways, we both dealt with tragedy, but yet we both are finding ways to move forward."

That was one of the things about Matt that Laurel admires about him; he doesn't let his blindness hinder him or keep him from giving up when times get rough. "I can toast to that." She lifts her glass.

Matt reaches out for his to make the toast. "To moving forward."

Once they both take a slip out of their drink, Matt goes on to ask, "Is that the only reason you move down here, just a fresh start?"

"Well, of course, I always wanted to be an attorney. I heard Columbia University was a great law school to attend and on top of the fact it's in New York one my top states to visit, pretty much a win for me." Laurel explains to him.

"That's understandable. I live in New York for most of my life, and it's true there's never a dull moment. Not sure if I can see myself leaving it behind." Matt said as he continues to find Laurel's voice soothing.

"When you put it like that, maybe I should consider making New York my permanent home once I graduate," Laurel suggest and takes another sip of her drink.

"I'm sure the city would be happy to have you." Matt had to keep his self from saying how he secretly feels about the idea of Laurel staying in New York.

Laurel could tell he was still holding back on her, so she pushes the topic more. "Nice to know about the city, but what about you? Would Matt Murdock be glad to have me around trying to help save the city?"

"If it means listening to your angel like voice every day I don't see why not," Matt answers a bit too smoothly than he would of like.

Laurel smiles in the hope that she uses his response as an entry to talk about their growing feelings towards each other. "So why haven't you put the huge moves on me? Foggy told me you could be quite the ladies' man despite not having a lot of dates."

Matt sighs realizing that there is no point of avoiding this topic. "Of course he would say that. To answer your question, one I wanted to respect the idea that you might not be ready for a relationship after what happened. When I lost my father as a kid, it was tough to cope with his death partially because I felt responsible for it, yet everyone deals with death differently."

Laurel gives him a moment to reflect until he's ready to speak again. "The second reason, and don't laugh at me for thinking this, but I figure I wasn't your type anyway."

Of course, this does cause Laurel to giggle at Matt's simple explanation. "Why would you think that? Just because my previous boyfriend had a bad boy rep doesn't mean that the only guys I go after."

"Hey now I told you not to laugh at me, but since it sounds kind enough, I will let it slide." He jokes making her laugh some more.

"I'm sorry but to find out that was one of the reasons why you haven't pursued me surprise me considering you have the qualities of a man that I would want to date." Laurel was concern that she wasn't his type, so it was very ironic that Matt thought the same towards her.

"Really?" Matt shyly smiles and feeling more relaxed now.

"Of course! You're charming, respectful, lay back, caring, and cute. While I do acknowledge your disability to see, it doesn't bother me at all if anything it makes you even more attractive than you already are. I could go on, but I wouldn't want to boost your ego too much." Laurel expresses to Matt, who deep down wouldn't allow his self to get a big head over all that she said about him. Right now he was just happy to hear that Laurel is indeed interested in him.

"On a serious note while I do appreciate you are respectful towards me, it's been a long time since the shipwrecked and while a part of me will miss him, the other part that is angry about what he did to my sister. Eventually, I will need to move on at some point, and I would like that to do that with someone like you." She brushes the side of her hair in a shy like matter.

When it comes to relationships like with Oliver, Laurel is not the type to take things slow meaning if she is wants something it's either all or nothing. Her fear, in this case, is if Matt gets spook by this. Thankfully for her, she notices Matt extending his hand leading to her placing her hand softly in his to remove any doubt from her.

"Foggy once asks me what do I look for it a girl, no pun on the look part. I told him simply someone that I enjoy listening to a lot. The very first day we met, and I heard you speak, I instantly became attracted to you. We are alike in multiple ways though you much more beautiful than me obviously like I said earlier guys don't need sight to see how beautiful you are inside and out."

Laurel begin to blush at Matt's words "Aww, Matt." She said softly with a feeling of joy inside that Matt felt that way about her since the beginning.

"Don't get to teary eye on me, while there is more I could say about you. I wouldn't want to make your head fall off your shoulder." Matt playfully gets her back as well as keeping mysterious trait going.

Matt at that moment could sense Laurel giving him a mock glare. "Jerk." The two chuckle afterward and continue their date. Once they were finished Laurel offer to walk Matt home but Matt insists that he should walk Laurel to her place. Arm to arm, they began the stroll towards their destination being content with being very close to each other physically.

"I'm glad we finally went out together even though a mutual friend of ours preplanned it." Laurel breaks the silence first.

Matt grins and nods in agreement. "Same here, and unfortunately I have to find a way to thank our mutual friend without him thinking I'm going soft on him."

"Well, we have arrived at my place. Thank you for walking me home, though I still feel guilty since it should be the other way around." Laurel said with a sad expression but Matt won't around to feel that way for long.

"Nonsense it's not too hard for me to get around without Foggy and besides I would feel bad if something happens to you." He pulls out his phone in a way to let Laurel give him her number.

"You know I can handle myself." She tells him while typing in her contact info.

"True but that doesn't mean you have to alone." Matt brings out his confident smile hinting on their new relationship.

Laurel smirks as she gives him back his phone. "Looks like I have to look forward to your being there for me."

"Exactly. Until next time, goodnight Ms. Lance," Matt said wanting so bad to feel her lips before their date end but wasn't sure on making the step to do so.

"Goodnight Mr. Murdock." As if she stole Matt's heighten senses, Laurel gently takes him by his chin and gives a short tender kiss giving him what he wanted. Once he hears her enter the building, Matt coolly walks back to the dorm where Foggy would wait on him to rub in his face that he was right and Murdock was wrong. This time, Matt will be okay with that.

TBC

* * *

 **Writer's note: So this was an idea that I always wanted to try to write ever since I found out that there are people who would want to see these two together. In a way, it makes sense why considering they both are vigilantes in law. You saw what I did there? Depending on the number of reviews I made continue to work on this. Otherwise, I do have an Arrow project in mind that features this pairing, and I will focus on that.**

 **This scene would be after Matt's first meeting with Elektra; thus the part where Matt tells Laurel about his talk with Foggy is connected. The challenge of writing this was figuring out how long time has passed since Oliver's death. Granted Laurel and Tommy were messing around during the five years, they hadn't become official, so I wanted to give Laurel a reasonable amount of time to have grieved and can move forward. Even though technically Oliver did cheat on her with Sara, so Laurel does have a little more reason to move on.**

 **Leave reviews on what you think and helpful tips if any or ideas of what you would want to see concerning the couple. If I had to choose between Lauriver or Murlance, in a way, I would say Murlance as far as tv shows pairing since I low-key prefer Oliver with E2 Laurel, hey it happens in the comics haha.**


End file.
